Check Yes Juliet
by Inspirablurr
Summary: This is Percabeth fic based on the song Check Yes Juliet by We The Kings. Sorry if it seems totally emo at first, but thats just me. I do not own PJO, the band or the song. Rated T for my paranoia and nothing more. TLH didn't happen. Enjoy! :
1. The Worst Decision Ever

**This story was inspired by We The Kings's Check Yes Juliet. I think it describes Percy and Annabeth's relationship to a t!**

**Disclaimer: Bob and I would like to remind you all that I do not own PJO, or this band and song. Actually, Bob would, but I would rather go back to daydreaming of owning it...**

**Bob: Strange child...**

**Me: Hey! Stop crushing all my dreams! *sniffs***

**Bob: Parred by a figment of your imagination! Now that is a fail.**

"And now it is time to slowly end the lives of Connor and Travis Stoll." Annabeth said, approaching the twins with an evil glint in her eye. Percy was with her, looking equally as murderous.

"We said we're sorry, ok!" Conner yelped.

"Well maybe you should've though of that BEFORE you took those photos." Percy said.

"You gotta admit, it was pretty funny." Travis mused. Connor punched his arm and glared at him. "I mean, we'll delete the photos and everything!" He added hastily.

"Go on then." Annabeth ordered. Connor pulled the camera out of his pocket and clicked preview. He deleted the pictures and handed the camera over so that Percy could see that they were all gone. The Stoll's had taken photos of Percy and Annabeth together on the beach, and had then stuck them around camp. And, well, Percy and Annabeth were p'd off. Annabeth and Percy checked the photos, and the ones of them were gone.

"Good," Annabeth said, "But if you ever pull a stunt like this again, you'll be sorry." Percy nodded in agreement, handed back the camera and watched the twins scurry away.

"So." Percy said, turning to Annabeth, "What do you want to do now?"

"Lets go somewhere a little bit more private." She said.

"Sure." He replied, taking her hand and leading her into the woods.

They walked for a little while, until the trees parted and they came to a little clearing. They stopped and sat in the shade. Percy put his arm around Annabeth, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You know when we were at the canoe lake and I was talking about the River Styx?" Percy asked.

"How could I forget?" Annabeth replied.

"And how Nico told me to focus on the one thing that would keep me anchored to the world?"

"Yes."

"Well, a lot of images went through my mind. My mum, Tyson, Grover, all their faces. And then I had an image of me in the canoe lake after falling in, and you were there, laughing at me. You held out your hand and pulled me out. As you were, I emerged from the Styx. Basically, you are my tie to the world." Percy let that sink in for a few moments, before Annabeth said,

"I love you, Seaweed Brain."

"I love you too, Wise Girl." As they kissed, they became aware that they weren't alone. They broke apart, expecting to find the Stoll's or something. Instead, there were two hellhounds, each one ready to attack. The two slowly stood up. Percy uncapped riptide and Annabeth drew her knife from her sleeve. At that moment, the hellhounds pounced.

Percy slashed at one of them, and the creature howled in pain. He seized the opportunity to finish it off, and watched it dissolve into dust. Annabeth was doing much the same thing to another one. Annabeth made her way towards Percy. Suddenly, horror flashed in her eyes. "What is it, Wise Girl?" Percy asked.

"Look out!" She cried. Percy turned to see another hellhound pounce at him, aimed straight at the small of his back; his weak spot. He braced himself, but the pain never came. Instead, he heard Annabeth cry out in pain. She had leapt in the way just in time. The monster was on top of her, and she had dropped her knife. Percy slashed the hellhound, and Annabeth rolled out of the way just before it dissolved into dust. Percy knelt at her side. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah." She panted. Percy noticed that she was clutching her arm. He gently moved her hand to examine the wound.

"At least there's no poison this time." Annabeth said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Come on, lets get you to the infirmary." Percy helped her up and led her out through the trees. Guilt filled his heart. "I'm so sorry, Annabeth. I should've been more careful. I-" Annabeth cut him off,

"It's ok, Percy." She gave him a comforting smile, but he still felt bad.

"There you go! Just rest your arm and come back next week so we can check how it's healing." Nellie, a daughter of Apollo said as she finished bandaging up Annabeth's arm.

"Thanks, Nellie." Annabeth said. Just then, the conch horn sounded, signaling dinner to all of the hungry demigods.

That evening, Percy and Annabeth were strolling on the beach. Suddenly, a beautiful woman with honey blonde curls and stormy grey eyes appeared. "Mum?" Annabeth asked.

At that moment, a man with jet black hair and sea green eyes emerged from the sea and joined Athena. Well, he stood a few meters away from her. "Dad?" Percy asked.

"This isn't a social visit." Athena said, "We know what happened earlier."

"We have come to an agreement." Poseidon said. Annabeth subconsciously grabbed Percy's hand. She always did that when she was scared, and whenever Athena and Poseidon agreed on something, especially concerning to two of them, it wasn't a good thing. Percy squeezed it, trying to comfort her. He felt worried, too.

"We have decided that you two shouldn't be together." Athena said.

"Well, it's a little late for that, don't you think?" Annabeth said, trying to sound confident and wincing when she heard a tremor in her voice.

"What she means is, we are _banning_ you from being together." Poseidon said.

"WHAT?" Percy and Annabeth said. They gripped each other's hands more tightly.

"By why?" Percy demanded, anger and panic in his voice.

"Because you aren't right for each other. I mean, you are always endangering my daughter." Athena said.

"Which is a risk that I am prepared to take!" Annabeth cried.

"But I am not."

"And come on, Percy! You don't need some Athena spawn."

"Yeah, well maybe I do need her." He growled. Annabeth was growing close to tears.

"You are both to go back to your cabins. You aren't to speak to each other. Try not to even look at each other." Athena ordered.

"And if you do, there will be consequences." Poseidon warned.

"But I love him!' Annabeth cried, tears threatening to make a grand exit from her eyes.

"And I love her!" Percy yelled, trying to stay calm when he was falling apart inside.

"Tough." Athena and Poseidon said in unison.

"Now let go of each others hands." Poseidon said. The two remained defiant.

"Now!" Athena said angrily. They let go reluctantly.

"Now off you go." Poseidon ordered.

"I hate you!" Annabeth yelled at her mother, tears falling down her cheeks, before running off to her cabin. Percy shook his head and glared at his father before running off to his. When he reached his bed, he began to cry.

"What is wrong, big brother?" Tyson asked, concern in his eyes.

"Dad's mean." Percy said, "Dad's very mean." Percy and Annabeth both cried themselves to sleep.

**Depressing, I know...gosh, my friends are right! I really am an emo after all...**

**Bob: The penny finally drops!**

**Me: Rude!**

**I hope to have the next chapter up soon. And hopefully, by then Bob will have come out of his rude phase, and I will have stopped being an emo.**

**~Inspirablurr~**

**:)**


	2. Dark Cloud

**Ok, so to get myself in the mood for a slightly depressing chapter, (don't worry, it won't always be doom and gloom) I have been listening to Cancer by My Chemical Romance. Ah, gotta love that song...**

**Disclaimer: (cue Northern accent just 'cos I feel like it) No.**

**Bob: You and you're flippin' accents.**

**Me: Calm down, love!**

**Bob: I am not your _love!_**

**Me: Fine. Mate!**

**Bob: Argh. I give up!**

**Me: Good. On with the story!**

Annabeth was sat in the Athena cabin bathroom. She had her back against the door and her head in her knees. She couldn't believe her mum could do this to her. I mean, sure, she'd always been a little wary of her friendship with Percy, and Annabeth knew that that would always be the way, but this? It had gone too far. She had run out of tears, and there was a big, gaping hole in her heart. She looked up at the clock in the room; 3:15am. She had woken up after crying herself to sleep. She hoped that she hadn't woken any of her siblings. The silence was shattered by a gentle knock at the door. It echoed through the darkness, dragging Annabeth back to reality. "Come in." Annabeth whispered. She moved out of the way of the door and Kat, a 7 year old girl who had arrived a few weeks ago, walked in. Her dad had dropped her off in a panic after a hellhound had tried to attack her, and he was worried what other creatures could be lurking. Kat sat down next to Annabeth. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Annabeth asked. Kat shook her head.

"No. I was still awake when you came in. I thought you'd want some time to yourself, but I wanted to see if you were ok." The little girl said, her big grey eyes offering a kind warmth. The two sat in silence for a while.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Kat said.

"It's ok. I might as well tell you. The whole camp will know by dinner anyway." Annabeth said sadly.

"Is it something to do with Percy?" Kat asked.

"Yeah..." Annabeth said sadly.

"Did you guys...break up?"

"Not exactly. It's to do with...mum."

"Oh, I see." Kat said, realisation dawning on her, "She finally snapped, didn't she?"

"Yup."

"And Poseidon backed her up?"

"We tried to change their minds, but they just didn't listen! She doesn't understand what love is." Kat nodded. Annabeth felt anger begin to form inside of her. She was mad at Athena. She was mad at Poseidon. She was mad at the stupid decision. And she was mad at herself for not putting up a better fight.

"Dude, what's wrong? One minute you look like you want to punch the lights outta someone, and the next like you're about to break down and cry." Grover said, noticing Percy's odd behavior.

"I hate my dad." Percy said. That took Grover by surprise. Being a satyr, he could sense emotions, and right now Percy's were all over the place. And none of them were positive.

"Do you want me to go and get Annabeth?" Grover asked. Percy's expression became pained, and suddenly, Grover could see how much he was falling apart inside. Percy sat down against a tree.

"That's the problem." He groaned. Grover connected the dots in his mind, until the answer hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Oh." He said. He mentally slapped himself for being so unhelpful. He sat down next to Percy. "Tyson told me that you came in crying last night. He's really worried about you."

"This is all my fault." Percy sighed.

"How is it?"

"If I wasn't such a danger magnet, Athena wouldn't be so worried about Annabeth getting hurt. If I'd only been more careful in the woods-"

"Listen, Perce. It's Athena and Poseidon's fault. It's not your fault that your scent is stronger than most demigods. And let's face it, Athena would've found some other reason anyway. They probably think that they're doing what's best for you both, and are just blind to the consequences. They're gods! They have all the time in the world to get over things. They then forget that you don't." Grover said. He wasn't sure where that all came from, but it sounded ok. Percy nodded.

"I don't think my dad believes that I love her. He probably thinks I'm over-reacting."

"Try and prove it to him." Grover offered.

"How?"

"I don't know." Grover admitted. They both sat there in a sad silence.

As Annabeth had predicted, the whole camp knew by dinner. The Athena campers gave Annabeth space, but weren't quite sure what to do with their distraught half-sister. Even the Stoll brothers knew that this was no time to be cracking jokes. It was like a dark cloud had been dragged across the camp, and no matter what anyone said or did, it wouldn't shift.

**It will start to lighten up soon, I swear! I just needed to set the scene a bit more. Thanks for all the reviews so far!**

**Bob: Oh, and she won't stop panicking about keeping the characters in character. **

**Me: Thank you, Bob.**

**Bob: Your welcome.**

**Me: You really don't understand the concept of sarcasm, do you?**

**Bob: Nope.**

**Me: Well, yeah, am I keeping everyone in character? Advice would be much appreciated! **

**~Inspirablurr~**

**:)**


	3. A Spark of Hope

**Thanks for all the reviews and favourites! It really means a lot. Oh, and Happy New Year! My dad reckons that New Year's resolutions are pointless, but I don't know. Although, my resolutions always last about a week max and then I just can't be bothered any more...anyone else with that problem?**

**Bob: Mine is to be nicer to Daisy.**

**Me: And mine is to smile more.**

**Bob: Yes, you emo!**

**Me: *raises eyebrow***

**Bob: I mean, I'm sure you'll do really well!**

**Me: Good.**

**Disclaimer: Yes. Of course I do. What do you think?**

Percy was lying in his bed, waiting for sleep to find him. He wanted to sleep. He needed to sleep. But he couldn't. Because no matter how much he needed it, he needed her more. Percy sighed. Then, an idea struck him. He knew it was risky, but what did he have to lose? He silently slipped out of bed, so's not to wake Tyson. He changed into worn jeans and his CHB t-shirt. He pulled on his shoes and tip-toed out of his cabin. Percy breathed in the cool night air. _What am I doing? _He thought. He shook off his doubts and began to make his way to the Athena cabin.

Very gently, he tapped the glass. Annabeth's bed was just below the window. She stirred in her sleep. Percy tapped again, this time slightly louder. Annabeth's eyes fluttered open. She turned, saw Percy and very nearly fell out of her bed. She silently opened the window.

"What are you doing?" She whispered. A million emotions were running through her; happiness, shock, worry, relief. The list went on.

"Come with me." Percy said. Annabeth hesitated for a moment.

"Wait there, I'll be out in a minute." She got changed and laced up her shoes, before stealthily making her way across the Athena cabin floor. She closed the door quietly behind her and joined Percy outside. "Follow me." He said. Annabeth did, wondering where they were going. They couldn't go to the woods because of the owls keeping watch and other creatures that could be lurking in the shadows. Nor could they go to the beach, or they'd face Poseidon's wrath. Soon, they had reached the canoe lake. This was the place they had shared their first kiss. It seemed quite fitting. Percy tackled Annabeth into a big hug, and she gladly hugged him back. "I missed you." She whispered. They broke away, holding each other at arms length.

"I missed you too." He replied. They kissed each other passionately, trying to fill the emptiness in their hearts. "I love you." Percy said, stroking Annabeth's cheek.

"I love you too." She replied. They kissed again.

The next morning, Percy woke to Tyson's humming. Now, most people's humming wouldn't be enough to stir someone from sleep, but a _cyclopes's _humming could probably wake the dead. Usually, this would be the point that Percy would remember what Athena and Poseidon had said, and the emptiness would begin to swallow him up. And although sadness was still present, a faint spark of hope that had been lit that night was still burning. He knew he would have to at least act as empty as he had been lately, so's not to arouse suspicion or give people the wrong idea. The only one he would probably end up explaining himself to was Grover, him being able to sense emotions and all. Percy sighed. They were going to have to be careful.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Kat yelled, running around the Athena cabin, desperately trying to wake her siblings.

"What is is?" Annabeth asked groggily, sitting up in her bed.

"Chiron wants us all down to the Mess Hall early. Something about an important announcement." She explained.

"Come on, everybody up." Annabeth ordered. Her thoughts turned to the previous night. She hoped they would sneak out again soon. It had given her new hope. Some of the emptiness that had been eating her had been filled. She would have to keep up the depression on the outside in order not to make anyone suspicious. As she got herself ready, she couldn't help but wonder what the announcement was. One thing she was certain of is that if it had anything to do with the next great prophecy, she was going to scream.

**Ta-da! I told you it was going to lighten up. So yeah, what do you guys think?**

**Just a little heads up, this story isn't going to be overly long, because I'm no good at dragging stuff out. I like to get straight to the point, otherwise I lose interest. And if I lose interest, chances are you guys will too. Besides, otherwise I'll end up rambling on about nothing...just like I am now...**

**Annnyyywwaaayy!**

**I hope you guys all do better with your resolutions than I do. Happy New Year!**

**And by the way, hands up who thinks that the movie 2012 is going to look so dumb in 2013?**

**~Inspirablurr~**

**:)**


	4. Suspicions, suspicions

**I'm ba-ack! You poor, poor souls. So yeah...**

**Bob: You are a strange child.**

**Me: So much for "being nice to Daisy".**

**Bob: I know right? It's waay too much effort.**

**Me: Lazy.**

**Bob: Excuse me?**

**Me: You're excused. Now, lets get on with it, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I'm not gonna lie, I'm starting to run out of things to say here...**

Everyone gathered in the Mess Hall, eager to hear what Chiron's announcement was. "Campers," He bellowed, a hush falling across the room, "As some of you will know, there was a hellhound attack last week. There are a few creatures lurking in the woods, but not hellhounds. This means that someone, or some people, summoned them. Mr D and I are hoping that whoever it was or whoever has information about it will please come forward. Not now, but in private." Mr D then got up,

"Whoever was involved will be locked in the Big House cellar until I decide I can be bothered to let the brat or brats out."

"He's only joking!" Chiron assured everyone, seeing the horrified looks on the younger campers faces who were not used to Mr D's empty threats.

The campers began to chatter excitedly. Annabeth nearly slapped herself for being so stupid. Of course those hellhounds were summoned! _Why didn't I think of this before? _she thought. _But who? And why? _At the back of her mind, she had a thought that she immediately tried to push away. No. She wouldn't. Would she? No matter how much she tried to ignore it, she couldn't help but wonder if Athena had had anything to do with it.

"Percy, you're confusing me." Grover said that afternoon, when the two were in the strawberry field.

"How?" Percy asked.

"Your emotions. They're all over the place! Sure, you're sad, but then you're happy, then you're hopeful, and then you're sad again. Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Promise you can keep a secret?" Percy asked.

"I swear upon the River Styx." Grover said. Thunder rumbled as he made the oath.

"We snuck out last night." Percy whispered. Grover's eyes grew wide.

"Where did you go?" He asked in amazement.

"The canoe lake. I hope we'll go again tonight."

"Be careful, man." Grover warned. Percy nodded.

Annabeth was working on her blueprints in the Mess Hall. She liked it in there; it was quiet and peaceful. Usually, she would have had Percy next to her, asking "What's this?" or "What's that for?" every five seconds. She missed it. She missed _him_. Annabeth sighed sadly.

"Hey, babe!" Someone called from behind her, shattering the tranquility. She turned, to see Ray - a new Ares camper who thought that all the girls loved him - and a few of his friends making their way towards her.

"Can I help you?" She asked, annoyed that they had disturbed her.

"Sure. I need a girl and you are the exact type that I'm looking for." He said.

"Well, sorry, I'm not interested PLUS I already have a boyfriend." Annabeth replied.

"Oh, you mean that Jackson kid? Didn't mummy and daddy say you weren't allowed to be together?" Annabeth was getting more and more angry.

"Just leave me alone, ok?" She growled.

"I love it when they put up a fight. Don't worry, we'll be back." And with that, they sauntered out of the Mess Hall.

"Idiots." Annabeth murmured.

"What's up, Wise Girl?" Percy asked that night at the canoe lake, noticing her troubled behavior.

"It's nothing. Just that Ray kid being an idiot." She said. Percy frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"He was hitting on me." She said quietly.

"I wish there was something I could do." Percy said sadly.

"It's ok." They kissed in the moonlight.

**So...yeah...sorry, I'm kinda depressed because I'm back to school tomorrow :(**

**I probably won't be able to update as much as I have been because I've been on holiday and had lots of time, but school is very time consuming.**

**Talk about getting my excuses in early!**

**~Inspirablurr~**

**:)**


	5. Blackmail

**Hey! Sorry it's been a while, but like I said, school is very time consuming. I'm tired already! And all this wind doesn't help. Walking to school was a battle in itself...plus my hair was even more of a frizzy bush than usual...if you live in the UK, or anywhere else in the world, what's the weather like? 50mph winds for me...fun...**

**Annyyyywaaayyyy...(is it just me or do I spend half my life saying that?)**

**Disclaimer: (cue VERY dodgy Northern Irish accent) No. And this time there's no Bob to tell me to shut up! **

**Bob: Ahem.**

**Me: Oops, spoke too soon. On with the story! :S**

Percy was mad. A week away from Annabeth and already some idiot was taking advantage of the situation. He considered confronting Ray, but realised that people would then start asking questions about how he knew. This made Percy even more frustrated. The only way to he could do anything about it would be to actually catch Ray red-handed. But how? He hoped that Ray would just leave Annabeth alone now, but a part of him somehow knew that the likelihood of that happening was about a million to one. Percy sighed and carried on attacking the straw dummy, imagining it was Ray.

Annabeth was sitting in the woods, thinking. She had a lot on her mind, mainly Percy. She hoped that Athena would somehow see sense, and end this stupid rule. For once in her life, things had been going right, and now it was all falling to pieces. "Hey, Annie!" Ray called. Annabeth hadn't even noticed him arrive. He was flanked by his friends, and they were all making their way towards her. Annabeth's eyes narrowed.

"First of all, my name is Annabeth, NOT Annie. And second of all, go away." She growled.

"Yeah, whatever." Ray said, before adding, "Annie." He winked at her, making Annabeth even more angry.

"Go chase a tree nymph." Annabeth said.

"Aw, come on baby! Don't be like that!" Ray said, pretending to be hurt. His friends snickered. "Or do you want me to tell mummy and daddy that you and Percy have been sneaking out?" Annabeth froze. He was bluffing. He had to be.

"And what makes you think that?" Annabeth questioned, trying to keep her voice level.

"Because I've _seen _you! Duh. Now, if you co-operate, I'll keep your little secret. But if you don't...well, I don't think I'll want to be around to see what happens! I'll give you some time to think it over. Later, babe." Ray and his friends sauntered away, leaving Annabeth standing in shock. What was she going to do now?

Later that day, Annabeth spotted Grover playing his reed pipes in the strawberry field. "Grover, I need your help." She said.

"What is it, Annabeth?" Grover asked.

"Can you pass a message on to Percy please. It's only two words, but it's really urgent." Grover saw the worry and pleading in her eyes.

"Sure, what is it?" He said. Annabeth took a deep breath, before saying,

"Ray knows."

"Percy, I need to talk to you." Grover said.

"What is it, G-man?" Percy asked, studying his best friend's flustered face.

"I have a message," Grover lowered his voice and leaned closer to Percy, "From Annabeth."

"What is it?"

"Ray knows. She looked and sounded pretty panicked when she told me." Percy's eyes grew wide as he put two and two together is his mind.

"This is bad." Percy said. "Very bad."

"Why? What's the matter?"

"He must've found out somehow that we've been sneaking out."

"Then why hasn't he said something to your parents?" Grover asked.

"Blackmail material, I guess. But what would he- oh no..." Percy trailed off, getting more and more uneasy.

"What is it, man?"

"Last night, Annabeth told me that Ray was hitting on her. Which means..."

"He'll keep quiet so long as she does what he says." Grover finished. "If it's any consolation, I've never liked that kid." Percy put his head in his hands. If only he hadn't decided to sneak out, none of this would've happened. He had gotten the girl he loved into trouble...again...

**Oh dear! :(**

**So, yeah, did anyone else nearly get blown to away by the wind today? Ooh, that rhymed! I'm a poet and I didn't even know it. XD**

**~Inspirablurr~**

**:)**


	6. Too Close for Comfort

**First of all, I'm soooooo sorry! I just got sooo caught up with my life (especially school) that I just didn't feel like writing anymore. However, I'm back now and hopefully this chapter will make up for the month you guys had to wait!**

**Disclaimer: I will forgive you for thinking I am Rick due to mine and Rick's apparent problem of writing slowly. Other than that, I am not him, nor will I ever be or ever get nearly as good as him. That is all. **

I woke up with the sun in my eyes. I was temporarily blinded, but when my eyes adjusted, I saw that the rest of my cabin had gone. I cursed under my breath for sleeping in, and hastily began to get ready. No sooner was I out the door than I saw Ray standing there, smirking.

"Hey there, Sleeping Beauty." He said, approaching me.

"What do you want, Ray?" I snapped.

"No need to be so snappy." He said. I glared at him and attempted to walk away, but he caught my arm. "Meet me by the lake after sparring practice." He said.

"Why should I?" I growled.

"Because if you don't, someone might _accidentally_ spill the beans to two certain gods." He said casually, though his eyes were threatening, daring me to say no.

"Fine." I muttered angrily, and stormed off to the Mess Hall.

I considered faking ill so that I would miss sparring practice and ultimately have an excuse to miss my 'date' with Ray, but he'd know that it would seem all too convenient for me to suddenly feel sick. In a sense, I did; with dread. I decided to just get it over with. As I headed through the trees, I thought of Percy. What if he found out what I was doing? Would he get the wrong idea? I pushed the idea aside as I came to the lake. Ray was standing underneath a tree with a smirk on his face.

"Glad you could make it, Annie. That was a very _wise _decision." He exaggerated the word wise, seeing as I was the daughter of wisdom and all.

"Don't call me Annie." I snapped, wishing that I could come out with a smarter response. He looked me up and down, and I began to feel uncomfortable. There was something new in his eyes that scared me. He came towards me, and I instinctively stepped back. He laughed, but not in a jokey way. It was dark and somehow twisted. I took another step back, but he grabbed my waist. I tried to squirm free, but his grip was like iron. I tried to scream, but it was muffled when he crushed is lips to mine. It wasn't sweet and passionate, but hungry. I tried to pull back, but he just kept going. He was trying to take my shirt off, and it was then that I realised what his intentions were. I kicked him in the groin and he pulled back abruptly. Now he was really mad. He hit me in the face and I fell to the ground. He got on top of me and I couldn't move; he had my pinned to the ground. He muffled another scream with his lips and I was growing too tired to fight him off. He had my shirt off and I shuddered. Now he was fiddling with my bra, and I was beginning to panic. His hand was just close enough to..."Ow!" he yelled as I bit him. I took the opportunity to punch him and before long I was free. I picked up my shirt and ran.

I collapsed on my bed, still trying to get my head around what had just happened. I went over to the mirror to see what his punch had done, and I was horrified to see that my eye was a horrible shade of purple. I decided to take a shower, and as I was getting undressed, I noticed a bruise on my arm. "Weird." I murmured. As I carried on getting undressed, I found more bruises on my legs, arms and waist. Once I had showered, I went over to where my half sister Tammi kept her make-up. I found some concealer and got to work covering the evidence. If people saw the bruises, then questions would be asked. I sighed as I left my cabin and headed to the Mess Hall for dinner.

**Yup, that's what you waited a month for...**

**There will be more today!**

**Who's seen The Vow? I watched it with my friend today and it was really good!**

**~Inspirablurr~**

**:)**


	7. Evidence

**Second chapter of the day! The disclaimer from the previous chapter still applies.**

I was sitting in the bathroom again. Tears streaked down my cheeks, but I made no sound. For the past few days, he'd gotten even closer. The day after the first event, he got me completely naked. Yesterday, we both were and today, well, if the conch horn hadn't been blown, I was sure that he would go all the way. I shuddered to think what would happen tomorrow. I had gotten more bruises as a result.I had to put up with it for both mine and Percy's sake, but I couldn't let him...I didn't want...I tried to push the image from my mind. I was so mad at Athena. How could she take me away from someone who'd keep me safe, only to get me sexually abused? I couldn't take much more of this.

I had seen her with him. The way he spoke to her and the way she glared back. Yet there was nothing that I could do. I felt so hopeless. I swore upon the River Styx that if I ever caught him doing anything more than harassing her, then rule or no rule I would send him to Tartarus. That morning in the Mess Hall, I stole a glance at Annabeth. She looked terrified. My heart shattered to see her like that. Something more than harassment was going on with her and Ray, and it was scaring her. "Sorry, Annabeth!" Tammi exclaimed as she tripped, sending her water all over Annabeth.

"It's ok, Tammi." she said, wiping her face. As her hand swiped across her eye, I gasped along with everyone else in Camp. There was a horrible black bruise around her eye. She quickly covered it with her hand, but it was too late. It was then that I noticed the bruises on her arms. Not only that, but she'd been opting to wear jeans for the past few days, but usually she'd wear shorts. Everything fell into place, to reveal one answer: Ray. My vision was blurred with red, but I stayed put. Without real evidence, I couldn't do anything. Ray was sat at his own table and shot Annabeth a warning look. "What happened to you?" Kat, Annabeth's younger half sister asked. There were tears in her eyes as she said,"Ask Ray."

And that was all the evidence I needed.

**Ooh, cliffy! The next chapter will be up today, mostly because I don't want to keep myself in suspense.**

**Peace. Love. Paramore.**

**~Inspirablurr~**

**:)**


	8. Forever We'll be You and Me

**And I'm back again! This is the last chapter, so yeah. I do not own anything!**

Ray got up and slapped Annabeth. "You stupid little-" he never got to finish his sentence. I punched him in the face and he stumble backwards. "You wanna dance, Jackson?" He taunted. He swung at me, but I ducked just in time. He went at me again, this time temporarily winding me. "Stop!" Chiron bellowed. In my rage, I'd almost forgotten that he was there. "Ray, come with me immediately." Ray glared at both me and Annabeth. "This isn't over, Jackson." He growled as he left. I turned to Annabeth. I didn't care about that stupid rule anymore. I didn't care about the consequences. I put my arms around her and she held me back. "Listen, I need you to do something for me." I said softly into her ear.

"What is it?"

"When I say run, run. And don't ever look back." We pulled apart and she nodded. As if on cue, thunder echoed through the valley and two very angry gods were glaring at us.

The rest of the camp left as Athena and Poseidon glared at us. We glared back. It was like an angry staring contest. "I thought we said that you weren't supposed to see each other?" Athena growled.

"Yet still you snuck out." Poseidon said angrily.

"Two nights!" I exclaimed.

"You still went behind our backs." Now Annabeth was really mad.

"So you don't care that I was sexually abused and that Percy got serious depression?" She yelled. The two gods seemed stunned, but still angry.

"If you'd taken our advice and not gotten into a relationship in the first place, then none of this would've happened." Athena shouted back.

"3..." I whispered to Annabeth.

"So you don't care what happened to me?" She said to her mother, hurt in her eyes. That got her.

"2..." I whispered.

"Obviously not." She said.

"1!" And with that, we ran out of the Mess Hall, leaving two confused gods behind.

We ran through the woods, not daring to look back. We arrived at the lake, and Annabeth looked at a certain spot with hatred. I turned to look at her, and there were tears in her eyes. I gently traced a finger over her black eye. "Annabeth..." I couldn't finish my sentence. I gently cupped her face and pulled her towards me. I kissed her softly, wrapping my arms around her and trying to make her feel as safe as possible. She buried her face in my shirt and cried. I stroked her hair. With that, Athena and Poseidon emerged from the trees. The anger had melted away and all that was left was remorse. "Annabeth, I'm so sorry. I had no idea. I...I was foolish. It seems even wisdom must bow to love sometimes" Athena could barely meet her daughters eyes.

"We have both decided to end the separation." Poseidon said. "We are both sorry to have put you through so much pain." I breathed a sigh of relief. Athena gave Annabeth an awkward hug, and Poseidon hugged me. The two gods left. Annabeth and I were left standing there. I embraced her, being careful not to hurt her any more than Ray had. "I missed you so much." She said.

"I missed you too." I said, and we kissed passionately.

That evening we were sat by the ocean. We were both in our swimming gear. Annabeth was wearing a one piece costume; she had never been the bikini type. I saw more bruises all up her legs, and some half hidden by her clothing. The ones in her chest area worried me the most. I traced my fingers over them. She winced slightly a few times. "Sorry." I said.

"It's ok. It's kinda soothing actually." She cuddled up to me.

"I love you, Wise Girl, and I swear I will never hurt you." I said.

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain, and I know you'll never hurt me." As I leaned down to kiss her, I swore to myself that forever we'd be her and me.

_Run baby, run!_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart _

_If you give them the chance!_

_Don't sell you heart_

_Don't say_

_We're not meant to be_

_Run baby, run!_

_Forever we'll be_

_You and me_

**Voila! That is the end! Sorry about my failed attempt and including the last line of the song in there, but yeah.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this story! I would like to thank:**

**.heart**

**iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream**

**GroverTheBeast**

**Kiransomers**

**xylencer**

**for reviewing this story, plus everyone who favourited!**

**And as if by fate, Check Yes Juliet just came up on shuffle!**

**Peace. Love. Paramore**

**~Inspirablurr~**

**:)**


End file.
